


Of Giant Wars and A-Teams

by brilliantsnafu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Chronic Pain, Demiromantic Character, F/M, Giant Wars, History of Magic, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Open Relationships, Pansexual Character, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Comedy, Snogging, Tumblr: aroacehogwarts, Werewolf Remus Lupin, aroace character, but at least moony's essay gets finished, it does not end well, james does his best to be suave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantsnafu/pseuds/brilliantsnafu
Summary: A werewolf's boyfriend attempts to help with an essay that is ultimately saved by his boyfriend's girlfriend and their other friends. Tumblr prompt: "James Potter was panromantic/pansexual, and he and demiromantic/asexual Lily were in an open relationship! He was also dating biromantic/bisexual Remus. Aromantic/asexual Sirius and Peter were supportive, but they did poke some fun at them for being 'too lovey dovey'."
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin/James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Of Giant Wars and A-Teams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [aroacehogwarts](https://aroacehogwarts.tumblr.com) on [May 4, 2018](https://aroacehogwarts.tumblr.com/post/173571427938/james-potter-was-panromanticpansexual-and-he-and).

“Alright, Moony?”

“I’d be a lot better if Binns wasn’t obsessed with Granfor the Gruesome’s theoretical shoe size,” the young werewolf laid in bed squeezing the bridge of his nose. He half-heartedly threw the book he’d been unable to concentrate on for the past hour. It thunked onto the quilt near the stack of other books James had checked out for him.

“I think you’re the one obsessing, mate,” the shorter boy said, sitting on the edge of the bed and quickly flipping through the book’s pages. “Binns’ essay topic is ‘What was the turning point of the Giant Wars in the late 1870′s?’“

“And I’ve been telling you all night. The turning point is the theory that Granfor covered up her murder of Blachfung the Briny!”

“But there’s no proof of that.”

“ _That’s the point!_ ” threw his arms out vehemently even though his back and head never left the pillows. “It’s the impact of the theory! Not that it’s necessarily true!” 

“Alright, alright,” James soothed. He threw the book aside. The night after a full moon was always brutal for Moony, and a procrastinated essay due the next day was the opposite of helpful. Plus, James’ boyfriend became even more of a perfectionist whenever he was under undue stress. 

“You sure you don’t want to paraphrase my essay?” he asked. Remus snorted.

“Yeah,” the boy in the bed said, grabbing James’ hand as he closed his eyes. “I just need a break.”

“A snogging break?”

Remus stopped squeezing James’ hand and his face fell a bit. He still hadn’t opened his eyes.

“Mmm, no. Not that I wouldn’t want to, I’m just… Everything hurts and I just don’t want to move.” James squeezed his hand sympathetically, but a few moments later he let go. Remus felt James rise from the bed and heard him rattling things on his side of the room. Remus was too tired to open his eyes, even with the curiosity bursting through him. Something wooden hit the floor and then… silence.

“Hey, Moony.” James was obviously nearby, though he hadn’t sat back down on the bed.

“Yeah, Prongs?”

“Do your lips hurt?”

“Wh–? No?”

“So that’s a part of your body that doesn’t hurt.”

“Yes.” 

“Oh, good.”

Remus’ curiosity finally got the best of him.

“What are you on about, Pr–” Remus jerked in surprise at the warm breath on his face. His eyes burst open to find James Potter hovering just above him on his broom. James leaned his cheek against the broom handle and pushed his slipping glasses back up. He looked incredibly pleased with himself.

“I have devised a very clever way for you to have a snogging session without the use of anything but your lips.” Remus snorted so loud it hurt his ribs. He knew that James noticed.

“I suppose you have,” he gave James a reassuring smile. James took his hand away from his glasses. 

“Off you go, Prongs.” 

James flashed a brilliant smile. He leaned in close, catching Remus mid-breath. 

As James flew even lower the dormitory door burst wide open.

“ _HELLO, BOYS!_ ”

James’ mouth was ripped from Remus’ as he floundered on his broom. He jerked hard to the left so that he bounced off the side of Remus’ bed (instead of Remus). He hit the floor with a familiar wooden clatter as Remus saw Sirius and Peter roaring with laughter in the doorway, Lily smirking right behind them.

Peter recovered first, as Sirius clung to him in order to stand.

“If you two love birds are done, we’re here on important business.”

“Who’s business?” James’ face popped up beside the bed, his glasses hanging from one ear.

“Granfor the Gruesome’s business,” Lily waved a book above her head. 

“Yeah!” Sirius jumped to snatch the book from the taller Lily and flashed her a bright smile before handing it to Peter.

“Show ‘em what you found, Wormy.” 

Remus felt a spark of hope as Peter plopped down beside him and flipped to a page in the crumbling leather-bound book. Remus was so hopeful he didn’t even care that Peter had folded the corner of the page to save his place.

“It’s a half-giant historian’s transcription of a discussion with Blachfung the Briny’s children shortly after their father’s death. There’s at least four mentions of footprints with wide, wide-set toes and a dragged left heel. Is this the kind of first-hand account you’ve been looking for?”

“Yes!” Remus cried as he threw an arm around Peter and hugged him, muscle and joint pain be damned. “You’re brilliant, Wormtail!”

“Ahh, well,” Peter grinned, flustered but obviously pleased with himself. “I couldn’t have done it without these two.” Lily and Sirius were beaming.

“Yeah, the A-Team!” Sirius punched the air.

“The what?” James hadn’t moved from his crash site on the floor.

“The A-Team,” Lily smirked, walking around the bed to help him up. “The _brilliant_ Aro Ace Team.”

“Saving Moony’s essays one Restricted Section visit at a time,” Sirius hit Peter with a hard high five before giving Remus’ shoulder a light squeeze. 

James watched them, then turned to his girlfriend with a doe-eyed glance.

“What about help with Prongs’ essays?” he asked her.

“Oh, Potter,” Lily cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. As she pulled away she whispered, “We’re the A-Team. Not the Miracle Workers.”

The other Marauders woke the entire tower with their screaming laughter.


End file.
